Reflections
by magiknight
Summary: Editing only. Duty and revenge or love and passion?


_**Reflections**_

"Whore."

The brunette witch gave name to her reflection. Angelic in white silk and lace, her usually untamed hair coiled to perfection under the gossamer veil. Her cheeks glowed artificially ... making her eyes look all the more emotionless, flat, dead. Those same eyes shift to the point beyond her shoulder as she watches _him_ slip through the door in the mirrors reflection. Now something burns bright in those cold orbs, despair.

He stands there patiently, all the time in the world, waiting for her to break. She never looks away from the polished glass.

"I hate you." She is broken. She speaks first, as she knew she would. They always did say she knew it all.

"You want me." He smirks. If she knew it all how, does he always manage to know more? She maintains his gaze using the reflection as a shield

"I love him." There! If she can convince him maybe she can believe as well. Suddenly she feels older then she should. Pain hard earned, knowledge that she will always do whats right before what's best. Anger heats his face, pale cheeks reddening. She tenses as he crossed the room in two paces. He twists her around forcing her to face his reality. She knows why, He never plays second to any thing, even if that anything is his own reflection.

"You don't and he doesn't. Will you close your eyes and see me as you fuck him? Will _he_ see the littlest weasel when the lights go out?" He drops his hold on her shoulders as if burned by her skin. She can't help but follow his hand with her eyes as it rakes through his mussed up hair. He is irritated. He is confused. She has every movement this man has ever made and the reason behind them etched in her memory. It isn't enough. Her future has been decided for the greater good.

"Is that what your going to do with Pansy? Will you scream out my name with your release? "Arranged marriage is what happens in our world." Isn't that what you told me after you dearest father annouced your engagement to the press? My situation is no different, save that my marriage is for the cause where as yours will be for power and money." She watches as he stiffens. The truth is always such a cruel weapon. "He may not love me enough, but then neither did you." She twists the knife. She sees his pain echoing hers. She feels both satisfied and disgusted with her pettiness.

"I hate you." She says it again willing the words to be true. She turns back to the mirror, studying her reflection. Seeing the angel and knowing the whore.

"Don't do this. It won't just be us you destroy. Harry and Ginny will be broken too. Nothing thats right can hurt so many this much." She knows he doesn't care about any one but them, he uses her friends to further break her. She knows it's a ploy, he knows it will work. Apparently she isn't the only one who can wound with truth.

"You stand for everything I detest. You represent every vice and corruption in my life. You twist me around untill I don't recognise myself. You make me believe anything is possible with one breath, then crumble my whole world with the next. I. Hate. You." There.. is it true yet? Has she lied convincingly to her heart?

"Yet you still want me. You can't deny it. You crawl up to your little flat every night and dream about my hands on your flesh. When your golden boy whispers hollow words of devotion its MY voice you hear. Do you think it will go away? Two, ten, twenty years from now it will still be me you crave." She closes her eyes as his mouth crashes down on hers. Hate, love, passion, it was always the same for them. Harry, Pansy.. she thinks of them as her mouth opens allowing him to deepen the kiss. Dressed like an angel but in her heart she is a whore."Leave with me. Tonight. Lets for once do whats best for us and never look back."

She hesitated. Even as the nagging voice in the back of her head calls out a foul. Better for their world or simply a cowards retreat. Following the easy path laid out for her instead of the beating of a passioned heart. Was there not some small part of her soul that had secretly dreamed of this? Lost in his gaze she wondered if it was not spite, more then duty that spurned her on towards the altar. She watched as his face went cold. His mask, steeling himself for rejection. It wasmore effective then if he had begged, she could with stand anything from him but icy indifference. She silently nodded her head and allowed him to lead her out into an uncertain future.

__

**The Boy Who Was Left at the Alter!**

This report straight from the Granger/Potter wedding where the bride mysteriously disappeared. Evil plot or cold feet? Not even a note left beind in her room. Aurors report no forced entry. Mr. Potter, known for his role in the defeat of the last dark lord, is rumored to have been relieved, was there trouble unforseen in this supposedly fairy tale romance? Read more on page 3.

**Pureblood Heir Reported Missing!**

Draco Lucian Malfoy has been reported missing by his family and fiancee Miss Parkinson. Coincidentally He was last seen on the Night of Ms. Grangers strange disappearance. Is there a connection? Mr. Lucius Malfoy denies any knowledge of a relationship between his son and the missing bride. Interviews on pg. 4.

A man and a woman walk out of the small muggle chapel hand in hand. She looks angelic in the simple white dress. Her dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulders in an unruly mass of curls. Fidgeting with the plain gold band newly aquired she looks into his eyes. She sees the angel he believes her to be reflected in is eyes. And what he sees in her is all that she is.

A/N Had a some one point out some errors. Multi shot Prequel, Interlude, currently a work in progress.


End file.
